


Sick Sam

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: taking care of sam when he's sick
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Black Reader, sam wilson/readaer
Kudos: 5





	Sick Sam

Sam is absolutely the biggest baby when he's sick.

You know the signs of when he's coming down with a cold, sneezing, coughing, watery eyes, stuffy nose, ending with a sore throat, in that order… every time.

**Day one- Sneezing**

You come home from a day of hanging out with your friends when you hear Sam sneezing. You roll your eyes knowing that this is going to be a long week.

He sneezes again as you make your way to the bedroom where he’s watching tv.

“Hey, Sam. You should start taking some medicine,” you suggest as you plopped down next to him.

“I’m ok,” he replies as you cuddle up against him causing you to roll your eyes once again.

**Day two- Coughing**

It’s the middle of the night and you’re wide awake. Why? Because sam is coughing up a lung. You know he’s in pain. Hell. You’re in pain just listening to him. You gently climb out of bed and head to get some medicine for him.

You gently wake him once you return and you practically have to force the medicine down his throat. He constantly tells you that he’s not sick, but after being together so long, you know that he is.

You finally finish giving him the medicine and before you know it, he's back asleep… but you’re not. Giving up in trying to fall asleep, you head to the kitchen to make some chicken noodle soup for Sam, and some tomato soup for you because you know that you’re going to catch whatever it is that he has.

**Day three- Watery eyes and stuffy nose**

“Hey, babe. Do we have any Vicks?” Sam tells from the bathroom.

You can hear him rummaging around in the cabinets and you chuckle to yourself.

His nose is stuffed and has been all day and it’s annoying the shit out of him. But he still won't admit that he’s sick.

You slip on your house shoes and head to the bathroom to watch him. When he looks up at you, you smile and tell him to have a seat. He does and you quickly find the Vicks and rub it on his chest and behind his ears.

“You should start taking some medicine, Sam,” you smiled when you finished. You noticed that his eyes were shining, almost as if he were crying, but you knew he wasn’t.

“I’m not sick,” he grumbled, rubbing his eyes like a sleepy toddler.

You shook your head before taking his hand and heading off to bed.

**Day four- Sore throat**

The day had been hell. Absolute Hell. And it’s all because Sam hadn’t taken your advice. He was currently sleeping, practically pinning you to the bed. He was officially sick and he knew it. He complained all day about his throat hurting and how he was hot but instead of trying to cool off, he wanted to be right up under you. He pouted whenever you had to leave the room, even if it was for a few minutes.

You tried to get him to take more medicine, but he refused. He complained about his body hurting and how it hurt to have the blankets on him, but again, he refused to let you get up.

You spoon-fed him soup to try to soothe his throat and fed him cough drops like it was candy.

As much as you outwardly complained about it, you secretly loved it when he was sick. Not because he was in pain, but because this was the only time that he allowed you to take care of him. He may be acting like a big baby, but he was your big baby.

As you began to fall asleep, you felt a tickle in your throat and groaned. Soon it would be Sam taking care of you.


End file.
